


The Jealous Type.

by Browneyeddreamer22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyeddreamer22/pseuds/Browneyeddreamer22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you go on tour with your boyfriend Harry, but after the tour, you the boys, their girlfriends, and your friend go to Hawaii on vacation. Sorry it isn't that great, but at least I tried :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Your Harry's girlfriend for 19 years now and on your 20th anniversary you were planning to get married, so, 1 more year before your 20th anniversary! Niall, Louis, Liam, and Zayn were your Best Friends. But you knew that Niall had a secret crush on you, he just didn't admit it. He bring you flowers, chocolates, and cards on valentines day, but he only said it was just a friendly gift for you. Harry gets over jealous of him so he punch him sometimes but you still love Harry and you understand him.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it was so short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!

It was your boyfriend Harry’s and the rest of One Direction’s tour, so you decided to go with them. At each show you get more and more fans. Every time you get mobbed by the fans or paparazzi Harry protects you from them. After a show one night you met three sweet girls; Danielle who was dating Liam, Eleanor, who was dating Louis, and Perrie, who was dating Zayn. They were very nice, and they were very big fans of you. It wasn't and Harry being together. It wasn’t very long after you met that you became best friends. After the tour you guys decided to go on a trip to Hawaii for a vacation. Since everyone was supposed to be partnered up with someone, you decided to be partnered with who you each were dating. You and Harry, Liam and Danielle, Eleanor with Louis, and Zayn with Perrie were partnered. But since Niall was alone you brought your best friend, Katie, that way he wasn’t alone.  
You woke up in the morning smelling pancakes and waffles. You went to the bathroom washed your face, and tied your hair in a bun, and then you went downstairs to find Harry cooking in the kitchen.

Harry: Hey Babe.  
You: Hey, what are you making?  
Harry: Waffles, Pancakes, and Coffee.  
You: Yummy!  
Harry: Done!  
You: Yay, it smells delicious!

You ate breakfast and took a shower. After your shower Harry decided to take one while you were picking out your clothes. You finally decided on a beach dress, with a flower headband and flip flops. After you were dressed and Harry was done showering you both decided to go take a walk on the beach.  
Harry: Babe?  
You: Yeah?  
Harry: Do you love me?  
You: Of course, more than anything.  
Harry: Oh, ok…  
You: Why do you ask hun?  
Harry: Cause I saw you hugging Niall.  
You: He was feeling sad and needed a hug babe.  
Harry: Just don't do it again please.  
You: Ok I won’t baby. You leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Harry’s cheek and watched as a huge smile spread across his face

After you and Harry went home, Harry decided to go to the balcony and enjoy the fresh air, while you were getting ready to go out with Eleanor, Perrie, Danielle, and Katie for a girls night out.

You: Bye babe, I’m headed out with the girls.  
Harry: Bye, I love you, and be careful babe!  
You: Love you too, bye Harry!

* Harry's P.O.V *  
Harry: *thinking* I don't know if she's cheating on me or not, what if she was just being friendly, she would never cheat on me. Would she? I just ju-  
Louis: Hey Harry!  
Harry: Hey Louis, what are you doing here mate?  
Louis: Oh you know, just wanting to have some bro time while the girls are out. Hee Hee.  
Harry: Oh ha-ha, we'll where's the other guys?  
Louis: I haven't told them yet; we should probably go and tell them that shouldn’t we?  
Harry: I just laughed, and led Louis out of the house.

So Louis and Harry went to Niall, Liam, and Zayn’s.

Zayn: Vas happenin lads?  
Niall: Yeah, what's up?  
Harry: Louis said when should have more Bro Time.  
Liam: Cool.  
Niall: So where are we going?  
Zayn: How about the hut next to the bar?  
Niall: Ok, let’s do it! The lads got ready and headed to the hut. When they arrived they saw that the girls were there too.


	3. Chapter two

Harry: Hey Babe!  
You: Hey Haz.  
Louis: Ok so how about we all go to the beach and have a water fight?  
All of you: Hell yeah, let’s do it!  
Eleanor: Let us girls get dress first, ok?  
Liam: Alright us as well.  
Harry: See you soon girls!  
Perrie: Alright, bye guys.  
As you were getting dressed with the girls you all were getting so excited to have a night water fight.

You: Looking good El!  
Eleanor: Thanks, you too.  
You: Nice suit Perrie.  
Perrie: Thank you Rachel I love your top!  
You: Nice hair Dani.  
Danielle: Thank you very much. I love yours as well. After you were all done getting ready, you headed down to the beach to meet the boys.

Niall: How about we all set teams?  
Zayn: Yeah, sounds good.  
Liam: Ok. Danielle will be with me, Louis with Eleanor, Perrie with Zayn, Harry with Rachel and Niall with Katie. Good?  
All: Good.  
Zayn: Alright let the water fight begin!  
The first team to be defeated was Liam and Danielle. Not long after Louis and Eleanor were out, then were Zayn and Perrie! The last two teams standing were you and Harry against Niall and Katie. 

You: I'm sorry Katie.  
Annie: Me too.  
Liam: AND TEAM RACHEL AND HARRY WINS!  
All: YEAH!!!

After the fun night with your friends you went home to bathe, then went to lie in bed and quickly fell asleep as Harry’s warm skin pressed against you.


	4. Chapter three

Your P.O.V:  
You: Wow, that was the best night ever.  
Harry: I know. Well I need to get to bed babe. I have to catch an early flight remember? I’m going to go visit a charity in Pakistan.  
You: I know good luck Harry. Of course there was a little anger and sadness to my voice because I didn’t want Harry to leave while we were on vacation.  
Harry: It'll just be for 7 weeks.  
You: Who's going with you?  
Harry: Just Niall and Katie.  
You: Ok, well let’s get to bed then.  
That night it was hard for you to sleep. It was Harry’s last night with you in Hawaii and his last night getting to hold you for seven weeks. You laid there thinking about what you were going to do, but those thoughts just brought tears to your eyes. After an hour or so of crying you rolled over and buried yourself in Harry’s chest and quickly fell asleep.  
The next morning you, Katie and the boys went to the airport to see Harry, Niall and Katie off. It was hard saying goodbye to your best friend, and your boyfriend, but it needed to be done, and of course you weren’t going to stop Katie from going on such an amazing adventure. Soon they boarded the plane and you just stood at the window watching the plane take off as tears filled your eyes. You stood there all alone. Finally you turned and headed straight for the car with the boys.  
~* Louis P.O.V ~*  
Louis: Hey Rachel, Why are you crying?  
You: I miss Harry so much Louis. It hurts.  
Louis: It's ok come here Rachel, come here. He reached out his arms and pulled you in for a tight hug, and just let you sob into his chest. Elanor was standing around the corner, but neither of you didn’t notice. She was extremely jealous of you and Louis. She quietly stood and watched until she couldn’t take it anymore.  
Eleanor: LOUIS TOMLINSON!! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!!  
Louis: Babe, Eleanor, I di-  
Eleanor: I don’t want to hear it Louis!  
You: Eleanor, calm down, he wasn't cheating on you, he was just hugging me, I'm sor-  
Eleanor: She began sobbing now as she stood staring at you both. “You don't know how it feels.” She turned and ran off.  
Louis: Eleanor, Babe wait! Rachel I’m so sorry for Eleanor.  
You: It's ok Lou, I'll talk to her.

~* Eleanor P.O.V ~*  
I can't believe he cheated on me. Would he even do that?

You: You quietly knocked on her door and waited for a response.  
Eleanor: COME IN! I turned and watched as Rachel walked in and saw me wiping my tears. She walked over and sat next to me on the bed.  
You: Eleanor, it is all ok, I promise. I was just upset because Harry is gone, and Louis was comforting me. Nothing happened I promise. I would never do that to you, and he loves you too much.  
Eleanor: So, he wasn't cheating on me?  
You: No sweetie, he wasn’t. You watched as Eleanor began crying harder.  
Eleanor: I can’t believe I shouted at him like that!  
You: He understands sweetie. He knows it was a misunderstanding. She leaned over and gave me a tight hug.  
Eleanor: I'm sorry too Rachel, for arguing with you and assuming he was cheating on me with you.  
You: It's ok. Let’s go to bed now El. It’s almost midnight.   
Louis: *knocks* Eleanor?  
Eleanor: Louis? Come in.  
Louis: Babe, I promise there was nothing going on between us.  
Eleanor: It's ok Lou, I understand everything now. Rachel explained it to me. Let’s just go to sleep now.  
Louis: Thank you Rachel for everything. He smiled at me and then at Rachel.  
Eleanor: Yes, thank you Rachel.  
You: My pleasure goodnight. She turned and left the room leaving me and Louis to sleep blissfully


	5. Chapter four

~* Your P.O.V ~*  
I wonder when is Harry is going to call I wonder when I-  
*phone beeps*  
Text from Harry: "Goodnight Rachel, I love you xx.”  
You: I love you too Haz, goodnight xx.  
Harry: You’re still awake? Do you want to chat on Face Time for Just 1 hour? Please?  
You: Ok babe xx!  
*Phone rings*

Harry: Hey babe.  
You: Hey Haz. So how is it?  
Harry: What do you mean?  
You: There?  
Harry: Oh it's nice. I also have good news.  
You: What?  
Harry: I'm coming home in 3 weeks!!  
You: REALLY?!? You couldn’t contain your excitement. You were so happy that you would get to see the man you love with all of your heart in 3 weeks instead of 7!   
Harry: Yeah!  
You: YAY!!! For the next hour you and Harry chatted about anything and everything until you got too tired to go anymore.  
You: *yawns* I need to go Haz, goodnight baby.  
Harry: I Love you, goodnight princess.  
You: I love you too, goodnight baby. After you ended the video chat you went to sleep happy, all because your boyfriend was coming home soon.  
~* Katie’s P.O.V ~*  
I miss Rachel. I wonder how she is feeling. Only just 3 more weeks! Maybe I should call her, no I should text first maybe she's asleep, or ma- oh I'll just go find stuff to donate. Grrrr, this is not easy being away from my best friend.  
~* Liam's P.O.V ~*  
I wonder what Dani is doing right now?  
Liam: *dials Danielle’s number*  
Danielle: Hey Liam.  
Liam: Hey babe, what are you up to?  
Danielle: Well…. I just bought a dog!  
Liam: Really?! You bought a new puppy? You couldn’t help but get a little too over excited!  
Danielle: Yes I did! You could hear her trying to contain her laughter.  
Liam: What kind is it?!  
Danielle: It’s a husky pup!  
Liam: I‘ve always wanted a Husky! What did you name him?  
Danielle: Well, how about Loki?  
Liam: That's absolutely perfect. How about his last name?  
Danielle: Well since your last name is Payne and mine is Peazer, how about Loki Payzer?  
Liam: That sounds perfect babe!

After the fun night with your friends you went home to bathe, then went to lie in bed and quickly fell asleep as Harry’s warm skin pressed against you.


End file.
